Thunderstorms and King-Sized Beds
by brie3887
Summary: AU: During a raging thunderstorm, Tobias and Tris snuggle together with their family. Oneshot.


The thunder clapped from outside, rumbling across the sky. Tris jumped a little under the covers and pulled them closer to her body. She looked up at the ceiling, listening to the pounding rain. For a second, she considered that the rain was going to fall straight through their roof. It was downpouring. She scooted her turned body back, curling it into the body beside her. His strong arm came across her bust, and she wrapped her hand through his.

"Scared?" Tobias's lips whispered against her neck.

"No." She replied quickly. The room lit up with light from outside, and thunder quickly followed, causing Tris to jump again. She snuggled deeper into Tobias. She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her neck and she jabbed him lightly with her elbow. "I'm not scared." She reiterated. His lips kissed the skin behind her ear softly.

"I know." He whispered. She felt him sigh, and she closed her eyes. They relaxed into each other.

Moments later, Tris heard the door creak open. She wondered if it was the air conditioning turning on, causing the door to move, but she sensed it was more. She opened her eyes again and leaned up to see in the darkness. She could hear the small footsteps padding across her carpet.

"Mama?" The little voice said. Her eyes adjusted and she saw her three year old son before her.

"What's wrong?" Tris asked, reaching out to him. His tiny fingers clasped around her arm which held onto his waist.

"I'm scared." He said sniffling. Tris heard the thunder again, and her son looked behind him at the window. He turned to his mother with a worried look.

"Come here." She pushed back further, making Tobias move, and her son climbed in. He fit his body next to hers, and Tris wrapped her arms around him. "You're okay." She said softly, kissing the top of his head. They both began to doze off to sleep.

It wasn't long before another voice could be heard in the darkness. "Mommy?" The little voice whispered. Tris's eyes flew open again. In front of her, she could make out the forms of her twins, a boy and a girl. They had probably woken each other up first to check if the other was scared before coming to her. They were always looking out for each other, protecting one another, and here they stood together, both scared.

"What's the matter?" She looked at her daughter, who shook her head. She looked to her son.

"We're afraid of the storm." He said.

"Can we sleep with you?" Her daughter asked. Tris smiled softly and nodded.

"Come on." Tris turned to look over at Tobias. She pushed at him lightly and she could hear him groan. He took his arms away from her waist and moved back to make room for the kids. "Get in." Her twins climbed into the bed. Her son and daughter crawled over her to fit in between her and Tobias. Her daughter squeezed herself next to her brother and behind Tris. Tris adjusted herself, holding onto her youngest son.

"Good thing we have a king sized bed." Tobias grumbled.

"Hush Tobias." Tris whispered over her shoulder.

"It's okay Daddy." Her oldest son said. Tris could only imagine that he was snuggled up against his father, probably burying his little body into his dad's back. Tris smiled and closed her eyes. They were perfect, scrunched together in her and Tobias's bed. Even with the storm raging, the absence of space between the five of them made Tris feel cozy and less scared.

The storm had subsided by time morning came. Tris woke up feeling the weight of her children across her. Her youngest was holding onto her, his arm around her waist, face in the pillow, with on leg off the bed. He had always slept haphazardly, a lot like Tobias. Her daughter was nestled in the crook of her arm on her other side. Tris lifted her head to see where her older son was. He was sprawled out next to his sister. Tobias was nowhere in sight. Her son stirred next to her and lifted his head from the pillow.

"Hi Mama." He said with a smile. She could always count on her baby to be sweet in the morning. Often her twins were slightly grumpy, also a lot like Tobias, which only made her smile.

"Hi baby." She said kissing his forehead. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Did you sleep okay?" He nodded. "Should we get your brother and sister up and eat breakfast?"

"Yup." He said quickly. He leaned up, resting on Tris's stomach while she tried to wake the others up. Tris delicately turned the best she could to her side and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Morning lovey, time to get up." She said softly. Her other hand reached for her son, repeating the same actions. They moved a bit. Her daughter opened her eyes slowly, and her son peeked one open at a time. "Time to get breakfast, okay?" They nodded in their sleepy state. "We have to find Daddy."

"I know where!" The littlest one said. He scooted out of the bed and ran to the other side.

"Wait!" Tris said quietly, but she couldn't stop him from pouncing on the form lying next to the bed. She heard Tobias's "oompf" and the giggle of her son. Her other two jumped up to join in the fun, scrambling off the bed to attack their father.

"Hey!" Tobias said. The children giggled and he grabbed each one tickling them. Tris got out of bed going to the other side. The four were in a mess on the floor.

"Come on you goofs, let's get breakfast ready." She said. They clamored off Tobias and filed out the door. Tris watched them before turning back to Tobias. He lay on his back, a blanket scrunched up from his waist down. "You're welcome to get back in the bed now." She said with a smirk.

"You're real funny." He said smiling. "Come here for a second." He reached his hand up. Tris looked behind her, thinking of the kids before taking his hand. He pulled her down, holding her on top him. His arms locked behind her back. "I love you." He said leaning up to kiss her. "Scaredy cat and all, kicking me out of bed - "

"I didn't kick you out!" She protested and he rolled his eyes.

"Your son did, literally." She laughed. "But all the same, I love you and them. Not thunderstorms, but you four. I'd gladly give up my nice, comfy bed for them." She smiled wide and leaned down to kiss him.

"I better get the kids. They're probably already making a mess. Sleep a little bit." She pecked his lips once more before climbing off him to disappear around the corner with her kids. Four lay there for a moment listening to his family on the other side of the house. They were laughing about something and it made him grin. He wouldn't trade any amount of sleep or any size bed for his family.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. Reviews are always welcome! xoxo -B.**


End file.
